Letters from Hogwarts
by Nyeerg
Summary: Everybody writes a letter home telling their family what House they're in. The Weasley Clan likes to keep things interesting.
1. Albus

**A/N: First of who-knows-how-many. The Weasley clan's (and most definitely Scorpius') letters home upon arriving at Hogwarts. Enjoy! (or not, it's totally up to you.) If you've got any specific character you want to see, drop a review and let me know.**

* * *

Albus sat at his desk, alone in the dorm but for his pet ferret, Gyrfalcon, who was running laps on Al's bed and doing a wonderful job of distracting the boy from his letter writing. He'd promised Mum an Dad he'd write as soon as he could, but he didn't know how to start. "Gyrfalcon, you should write this for me," he told his beloved pet. Gyrfalcon stopped moving long enough to cock his head and chirp, then resumed his mad high-speed investigation of the bed and trunk.

Al sighed, and put his quill to the parchment. Maybe just saying it would be the best way to do it.

'Dear mum and Dad, I'm good and I'm in Slythrin. I was going to ask for Gryfindor but everybody kept saying I was just like you Dad and then I decided that I want to be my own person not that it would be bad to be like you but I asked the hat to put me in Slytherin. James keeps making fun of me but he can go jump off the astronomy tower. Its very high, I think he would lern a good lesson from it so I told him that. I met alot of cool people. Scorpus Malfoy has the bed next to mine, he is very nice and he tries really hard to make friends with everybody. He says his family has a bad history but I don't care, I like him and so does all of our dorm mates so it's okay. Well beat up anybody that says mean things an I told him that and he hugged me and I said we would be best mates forever. Tell Uncle ron that hes wrong about Malfoys, and that Rose and him have a deal to be the top students in all their classes. I am going to have to try really hard to keep up so please send lots of care packages to motivate me. Lots of love, Al.'

The door opened and Scorpius sauntered in. "Peon! Fetch me my palm fronds and peeled grapes!" He threw one hand out dramatically and stood there, wobbling on one foot, waiting for Al to respond.

"You're a dork," Al said after a long pause to see if Scorpius was going to do something. Scorpius dropped his arm and shrugged, grinning. "Here, read this." He held out the letter and his blond friend gingerly took it so as to not muss the still damp ink.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked. He moved Gyrfalcon out of the way and plopped down on Al's bed to read it.

"It's my letter to my Mum and Dad to tell them what House I'm in. Do you think it's okay?"

Scorpius read over the short letter, then with an unimpressed expression, looked up at Al. "Mate, your spelling sucks. But other than that, yeah, it's fine. Why are you worrying about it?"

Al shrugged and blew on the letter to dry the ink. "Cause I said I didn't want to be in Slytherin and James has been going on about it for months that I'd be in Slytherin, and Dad said he didn't care what House I got in, but still. You know?"

Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, I know. My entire family's been in Slytherin except Mum, she was in Gryffindor. And Grandfather acts like Slytherin is the best House. Dad tries to get him to be more…even?...about it all, but you can still tell."

"Even?" Al folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope. "What do you mean?"

"Like fair. I forgot the word I wanted. I'm sure your dad and mum will be perfectly fine about it all," Scorpius said firmly, with a decisive nod of his head.

"What makes you so sure?" Al got up and flopped across his bed next to Scorpius. "I mean, like, James is Gryffindor, of course, and most of my other cousins have been except for Dominique and Louis, but how do you know they won't flip out and hate me or something?"

Scorpius thought about it and absently petted Gyrfalcon. Dad refused to let him have a ferret, but Al said he could pet Gyrfalcon whenever he wanted, so he was okay with it. "My dad always told me stories about your dad and Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, about how they were brave and fair and saved his life and my uncle Blaise's life, and how no matter what they always did what was right-"

"Really?" Al interrupted, curious. "Your dad talks about us?"

"Yes. Quiet! Anyways," Scorpius shifted so he was looking at Al, with Gyrfalcon settled in the crook of his bent knee. "Like I was saying, he said that they were really awesome and that he wished he'd been able to be friends with them in school instead of everybody being dumb and hating and hexing each other. So I bet your parents will be just fine with it. And if they don't you can come live with me and Mum and Dad."

Al grinned. "Scor, you're the best mate a guy could ask for, you know that?"

Scorpius smiled sheepishly and ducked his head. Al was the first person he'd ever met who was so open about his feelings and it was kind of nice to not have to try and guess what his friends were thinking.

"I have a question," Scorpius asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Your cousin, Rose? Are her eyes fake?"

Al snorted and sat up. "What? No, they aren't fake. Why?"

"They're just really blue," Scorpius mumbled. "That's all."

"You're a dork," Al said again.

"You and me together."

"Always."

"Harry!" Ginny relieved the owl of its burden and ripped open the letter from Al. "Harry, Al's written!"

Harry emerged from his office, looking ruffled. He had red lines across his cheek and forehead and his hair was flat on one side. "What's it say?"

"Did you fall asleep on your desk?" Ginny asked. She set the letter down and attempted to straighten the rogue hair to no avail. "I haven't opened it yet, it only just arrived." She smiled. "Shall we take bets?"

Harry grinned. "How about a back massage? If he's in Gryffindor." He wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to reach for the letter behind her.

"Oh, taking the easy bet? Fine, a back massage plus dishes for a week if he's in Slytherin." Ginny smiled and kissed her husband. "Open it!" Harry ripped open the envelope and she watched his face while he read. It contorted into an expression of pained bewilderment and she promptly took it from him. "What? What is it?"

Harry rubbed his face with both hands. "Ten galleons says we'll be in the headmaster's office before the year's out for them dueling."

Ginny scanned the letter and couldn't help a broad smile. "He's taking after you, darling, and he's making friends. That's a good thing."

"Do you realize what kind of hassle Draco puts up with because of his past? I bet the children of some of the people that cause him problems have taught their children the same hateful things." Harry sighed and leaned against the countertop. "I didn't think they'd meet this quickly or get along that well. I can just see one hell of a headache from this."

Ginny whapped him with the letter. "It can't be any worse than what you got up to at his age. He'll be fine. Just support him, that's what he needs. Here, why don't you write him a letter back so he knows we got it?" She leaned against Harry and buried her face in his chest. "At least he won't have an evil professor with Voldemort attached to his skull trying to kill him."

Harry snorted. "Or a kindly, helpful Headmaster to steer him more or less vaguely in the right direction and to keep him alive."

"He'll be fine," Ginny said firmly. "You'll see."


	2. Rose

**A/N: I feel like my handling of Hermione is somehow off. I tried to keep movie-badass-Hermione in mind while writing her bits, but please tell me how I can improve on that. Enjoy!**

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose hopped down off the stool and all but skipped to the empty spot saved her for next to her favorite cousin, Molly. "Congratulations, kiddo," Molly said after enveloping Rose in a quick hug. "Knew you'd get in."

"Yeah. I'm glad, I was worried it was going to do something weird like put me in Ravenclaw." Rose pulled a face. Ravenclaw might not be that bad, she supposed, but she'd rather be with her family. Or most of them, at least. "It's gonna be weird without Al around though, he's been there, like, my entire life. And now he's way over there!" Rose tried to find her dark-haired cousin, but there were too many people dressed too much alike. "I hope he's alright…" she said, suddenly deflated.

"What's wrong?" Louis, her second favorite cousin (but only by a teensy bit off from Molly, they were pretty evenly tied in Rose's opinion), leaned over from the Hufflepuff table. "Aren't you happy to be in Gryffindor?" He bumped her shoulder with his fist but Rose shrugged.

"Al's in Slytherin and he was really worried he'd be in it and everybody would hate him. So now he's probably freaking out."

Molly and Louis shared a look over Rose's head. "I'm sure he's going to be just fine. You know we won't let anything happen to one of our own. Cheer up, you'll still see him all the time, I promise."

"For sure?" Rose asked, lifting her head a bit. "All the time?"

"Definitely." Louis smiled. "They're almost done Sorting, the best part is the feast, so watch the dishes carefully, you don't want to miss it."

"Miss it?" Rose questioned. "How could I miss it?"

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" roared Headmaster Blackburn, to Rose's surprise. She spun around just in time to watch the food and drink appearing on the plates and bowls and in her goblet.

"This is amazing," she breathed. "Mum is gonna the longest letter tomorrow."

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ Hogwarts is amazing, like I never would have believed it if I didn't see it. The lake was fun and the giant squid was waving his tentacles around. James tried to shake one of them and he almost fell out of the boat except Freddy pulled him back in at the last second. Tell Hugo I don't miss him and he's a jerk please, I know it will cheer him up because he's a silly little kid._

_Dad I know you said to be better than Mister Malfoy's son but he and Al are dormmates and his name is Scorpius, we call him Scor for short and he's really nice. You can kind of tell how he tries really hard to not judge people or anything, like one of my girl friends here said she's never seen magic before so Scor said he'd help her study if she ever needs help, since he grew up with it and all. Then he got all akward like he forgot that he wasn't supposed to show off or something. I think he's trying to hard but that's okay. We promised each other that we'll be the top in all of our classes. Hes in Slytherin and so is Al If you didn't know, I told him he needs to write Ginny and Harry a letter tonight or else I'm gonna come after him. He thinks I can't but Scor totaly said he will show me where the Slytherin common room is. And dad you don't need to worry about me marrying him cause boys are gross and also I want to have a awesome career and boys will just hold me back._

_Did you know there's a whole forest on the grounds? Me and Al and Scor went and looked at it today and the lake too and the pumpkin patch. We wanna explore the forest but Viccy said werewolves and giant spiders will eat us so that doesn't sound like fun but we're probly going to anyways just cause Viccy said not to._

_Some boys today were really mean to Scor cause I'm not really sure why but I threatened to kick them in the nadgers and Al said he was gonna hex them sideways and they ran off. Scor looked really upset so Im going to beat up anybody who says mean things to him._

_Anyways I think that's about it so good night and I love you Mum and dad (except Hugo only not really)._

The letterbox clapped on the door. Ron poked his head out of the family room to investigate and saw Rose's letter, lying innocuously on the carpeting.

He read over it, groaned, and took it straight to Hermione, who was lost in a book on the recliner chair. "Hermione?" Ron said, gently prodding his wife's shoulder. She blinked a couple times, adjusted back to the real world and looked up at Ron. "Rose sent a letter."

Hermione scanned it and rolled her eyes. "What do you expect? She's so much like you. I do wish she wouldn't be threatening to kick people, but it's no worse than what you and Harry got up to."

"Yes, but it's the Malfoy kid!" Ron collapsed onto the couch, wondering where he'd gone wrong raising their oldest child. A Malfoy? And his little girl?

"Yes, and I'm sure he's going to be nothing like Draco was in school. You know he wasn't all bad at the end. He fought for us, and without him we'd all be dead anyhow. Do try to have a little faith." She set the letter aside but couldn't smother the tiny smile dancing on her lips. Her little girl wasn't taking any crap from anybody, just like Hermione had hoped she wouldn't. Granted, a trio of her, Al, and Scorpius Malfoy would probably give them all headaches later in life, but there was no sense in turning children against one another. She and Ginny had already discussed the possibility of young Scorpius and Al becoming friends; Ginny was willing to beat Harry into submission on the subject if there was any issue, not that they thought there would be. Ron, of course, was probably the only obstacle.

"How do you know?"

Hermione, already engrossed again in her book, lifted her head and settled her gaze on her darling if thick-skulled husband. "How do I know what, Ron?"

"How do you know he's going to be a decent kid? Maybe Rose is completely wrong. It could all be a trap!"

Hermione sighed and reminded herself that Ron's (mostly) irrational hatred for the Malfoys would take and repeated hammering to get over. "Do you truly, honestly think that the same person who is trying to pioneer Muggle technology for wizarding use is going to train his son to become a spy on our children?"

Ron was stumped. "He's doing what?"

"The Malfoy Company? It's the main article in yesterday's Prophet, the one I left on the kitchen table. Draco is trying to cure some of the lingering hatred of muggles and muggleborns by making it possible for us to use their technology. Like telephones? And the telly. Tell me, what would you do without your car if you had to survive in a wizarding village the size that Hogsmeade is now?"

She knew she'd won when Ron failed to respond and crossed his arms instead. He loved his car and drove it almost as much as he flew, but he was becoming spoiled by it. "I don't trust him," he muttered.

"I'm sure you'll get over that," Hermione responded, halfway back into her book again. Ron was going to take the long way around in getting over it, and Hermione just hoped she was there the first time he met Scorpius.

* * *

**A/N: Again, if you could let me know what I can do to write Hermione better, I would appreciate it so much. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
